1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a cooling apparatus and compressor, and more particularly, to a cooling apparatus and compressor that attains miniaturization and high efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
General cooling apparatuses generally use a refrigerant cycle to control temperature to be suitable for human activities. A compressor, a condenser, a evaporator, and an expansion valve may be main components for the refrigerant cycle.
The compressor, one of the main components for the refrigerant cycle, compresses a refrigerant with power delivered from a driving device like an electric motor. The compressor is classified into a positive displacement compressor and a turbo compressor based on compression methods. The positive displacement compressor includes a rotary compressor to compress a fluid with a rolling piston that eccentrically rotates within a cylinder.
The rotary compressor includes a casing having an airtight receptive space, an inlet and an outlet, a driving unit mounted inside the casing, and a compression unit coupled to the driving unit for compressing refrigerant. The rotary compressor has good volumetric efficiency as compared to a reciprocating compressor, thus having higher compression efficiency.
As single-person and two-person households increase these days, cooling apparatuses utilized as appliances need to reflect the trend as well. There are various small cooling devices on the market, and thus a need exists for making them have higher efficiency and mobility.